The present invention relates to a side collision airbag device for restraining an occupant upon a side collision or the like of automobiles and other vehicles.
The side collision airbag device is known that inflates the side collision airbag at a side of the occupant by means of an inflator and restrains the body of the occupant upon the side collision, a rollover, or the like of automobiles and other vehicles. The side collision airbag device is, for example, embedded in a back portion of a seat, and upon the side collision or the like, the side collision airbag inflates and extends from the back portion between the occupant and a side wall portion of the vehicle body by a gas injected from the inflator.
In the side collision airbag like this, the inflator is normally supported by a supporting member fixed to the side of the vehicle body using a bolt or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-225351 (Patent Document 1) has disclosed a side collision airbag device like this. In this conventional art, the inflator is inserted in the supporting member (retainer) and is fixed by crimping the supporting member.
In the conventional art described above, as a basic configuration of the side collision airbag device, the inflator is supported by the supporting member fixed to the side of the vehicle body using the bolt or the like. When the side collision airbag device is optimized, it is necessary to keep the inflator fixed stably even in a case when the inflator is activated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a side collision airbag device that can keep the inflator fixed stably even in the case when the inflator is activated.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.